London (5th Era)
London London was the second town to get 20 people and is currently tied with Canada for 20 people. London is based off of irl London England the capital of the United Kingdom or great Britain and Ireland, and is also the capital of England. London has some buildings mirroring it's real life counterpart like westminister abby and the London town hall. History London was founded on December 10th 2018 2 days after Mustachegames got unbanned from the server by Rebornelogik after making a deal. London was first founded as just a place for Mustachega,es to reform himself on the server and start to dabble into slimefun but then he started to mass recruit wanting to be the largest town on the server from any era. London grew really fast getting 12 people in less then a week. London started being built up around this time and soon grew to 20 people. Buildings Some buildings in London * Westminister Abby * London metro station (credits to _Bijoux_ for making it) * London glass town hall * Twisty bendy building * tower 43 * London parliment * Southampton pub * bigben * Wcbonalds Notable people Famous people. List might get longer later but this is really the only famous people right now * RealJulio a.k.a mustachegames City Subdivisions London is sepperated in different parts. London had 3 different cities in it Westminister Dover Southampton Westminister was the biggest out of all the cities with all the population living in it and the royal palace, westminister abby being in it. BBC The BBC was a newspaper ran by RealJulio and Table_kitten. The newspaper was all written by Realjulio and sometimes a special guest well it was handed out by Table_kitten and RealJulio. The newspaper's headquarters was in /warp market so people could visit, but it was based in London still. The BBC had a run of 3 newspapers and the 4th newspaper was being made when the febuary 2019 referendum happened causing the issue to be abandoned in it's early stages. Religion London has 2 main religions: Catholoism and Llamaism. St Patericks Catholic church on mainstreet Westminister was a large church that had 2 alters to Jesus Christ. Southampton Southampton was the second largest town in London being behind Westminister. Southampton was only just starting to be built when the Febuary 2019 referendum was made and construction was hulted. The town had 3 buildings, the pub, the hotel (never finished) and the RMS Eire. The RMS Eire was the first ship in the British navy and the last ship in the navy. It was a small steamboat with the English flag and 1 funnel. Relations with Blepia Blepia was founded in January of 2019 in the Poitiers province of France. The town was a coastal farming town being sorta hermits. The town had very good relations with London. Blepia and London were the best of allies and trading partners, even being so good partners that they built a bridge from France to Dover to get to London. Category:Fifth Era Town